


Secret Santa

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fanfic fest, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy, hurt/comfort.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is I think number five of my Mirandy Christmas fanfic fest prompts, as voted by my absolutely fabulous fanfic readers!!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, here's number five! I hope you enjoy it! Though I do have to warn you, this one is a little sad at first, BUT IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR!!!

Miranda was staring intently out her office window, down into the streets of New York when Nigel entered her office. 

“I don’t recall sending for you.” Miranda said softly, fidgeting with the necklaces around her neck.

Nigel sighed.

“We missed you at the staff meeting this morning.” He said softly.

Miranda frowned.

“I wasn’t aware we had one scheduled.”

Nigel gave her a pointed look.

“It wasn’t an official one, it was for the office secret santa.”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Now Nigel you know I don’t involve myself in any of that.”

Nigel puffed his cheeks.

“Well, you know that would leave a very beautiful brunette without a gift come next week.”

Miranda turned quickly to him, her mouth in a thin line.

“Don’t drag her into this, that isn’t fair.”

Nigel shrugged.

“I don’t play fair. Everyone drew a name, it’s not like I picked her out for you. You just got what was left, and we need an even number.”

Miranda frowned.

“Nigel-”

“Miranda, I’m serious. I don’t know what your issue is with Andy right now, and frankly I don’t care-”

Miranda gave him a firm look, and Nigel froze, immediately recognizing the expression in her eyes.

“Oh dear. You’re in love with her.”

Miranda frowned deeply and looked away.

“I believe I said no such thing.”

“You didn’t have to say it Miranda, it’s written all over your face. Does she know?”

Miranda shook her head.

“Now if you want me to partake in this ridiculous Christmas tradition, you need to find out what Andrea wants.”

Nigel nodded.

“Of course Miranda.”

Miranda sunk into her chair.

“Now if that is all, I would like to be left alone.”

“Yes Miranda.”

Nigel turned and left.

Miranda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. That girl would truly be the death of her.

As if summoned by will alone, her Andrea appeared in the doorway.

“Did you need anything before I went for lunch Miranda?”

Miranda scowled, as her heart began to beat faster at the sight of those beautiful brown eyes.

“If I remember correctly, I instructed you all to leave me alone.”

Andrea seemingly curled into herself, her eyes cast downward.

“Right. Sorry.”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“That’s all.”

Andrea was gone before she even finished the first word. She needed her to stay away, she couldn’t be having all these inappropriate thoughts about her assistant, a girl half her age. She needed to fix this.

~

“Hey, Six. What’s up?” Nigel asked, hoping to get an opening to discuss the secret santa issue. Though Andy seemed a little less than her usual cheery self.

“Oh nothing Nige, just continuing to work as hard as I can and continuing to be under appreciated.”

Nigel clucked his tongue at her.

“Now I’m sure that’s not true. Miranda has never spoken so highly of an assistant before.”

Andy shrugged.

“That’s a good joke. I’m pretty sure she hates me. I threw my entire life away for her, all my friends abandoned me, I got dumped, my parents won’t talk to me.” Andy sighed deeply. “To be honest Nige, I think I’m going to quit.”

Nigel raised his eyebrows, and leaned on her desk.

“Hey now, none of that quitting talk! You’re so close to getting the reference of a lifetime!”

Andy’s eyes filled with tears.

“Am I though? Honestly, with how we’ve been lately I wouldn’t be surprised if she laughed in my face and shooed me away.”

Nigel shook his head.

“Come on Andy, I know she’s difficult, but Miranda wouldn't do that.”

Andy sniffed.

“But wouldn’t she though?”

Nigel paused. He didn’t even know what to say. 

“Regardless, I just think she’d be a lot happier if I wasn’t around.”

Nigel shook his head, there were so many things wrong with how Andy was thinking. There was a lot of  _ stuff _ Miranda needed to fix if this was ever going to work between them. What she was doing now wasn’t working.

But besides that, he was on a mission.

“On a brighter note- for secret santa, I was instructed to ask you as a humble elf what you’d want as a gift. I can’t reveal my santa, but I can say that there isn’t really anything that’s off limits.”

Andy sat in thought.

“You know what I want, I want a hug and a thank you from Miranda Priestly.”

Nigel tried not to groan out loud.

“Asking for a star in the sky might actually be easier, Andy.”

Andy nodded.

“That’s what I want. Nothing else. If my generous benefactor can’t make that happen, then so be it. But that’s what I want.”

Andy got up from her seat and headed off for lunch, and most likely to get Miranda some coffee.

Nigel sighed deeply, this would be harder than her thought.

  
  


~  _ Maybe a week ish later _ ~

Miranda sat quietly at her desk, it was late evening. The deadline for the secret santa was in ten minutes. Nigel had told her what Andrea wanted, and she would give that girl anything, but she wasn’t sure if her heart could handle it. The idea of being able to have her for only a few seconds, and then never again broke her heart more than she could bear.

The woman of her day dreams interrupted her thoughts as she entered her office with a white envelope.

“Andrea.”

Andrea shifted uncomfortable in the doorway.

“Miranda.”

Moments passed in silence.

“I have something for you.” Andrea said softly, her voice hoarse.

She reached across Miranda’s desk to hand her the envelope. Miranda’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What is this?”

Andy took a deep breath.

“It’s your secret santa gift.”

Miranda opened the envelope slowly as Andrea spoke.

“I couldn’t think of what to give the woman who has everything, so I tried to think of what would make you happiest.”

Miranda’s heart dropped in her chest.

“This is a letter of resignation.”

Andrea nodded.

“Yes.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Your letter of resignation.” Miranda repeatedly stupidly, her entire body felt like it was going numb.

Andrea could only nod.

“W-why?” Miranda asked softly

Andrea sighed.

“Every day that I’ve been here since Paris, you’ve hidden away in your office and refused to work with me. My presence here puts you in a terrible mood. There’s no point denying it, I think it’s better that I just leave,”

Miranda finally looked up to meet Andrea’s eyes, and Andrea was surprised at the sight of hurt and unshed tears in Miranda’s eyes.

“I just want you to be happy, Miranda. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Miranda couldn’t even move as she watched Andrea turn away. She only took four steps before Miranda got ahold of her tongue again.

“Andrea, please. Don’t go.”

Andrea froze, and turned. Miranda could read the confusion clear as day on her face.

“Did you just say please?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and smiled softly.

“I have been known to use manners on occasion.”

Miranda stood from her desk, and came around the front of it.

“I understand if you want to leave, I know I’m a horrible person to be around. But first I have something for you, I owe you an explanation.”

“Miranda-”

“No Andrea, please listen. It’s important.”

Andrea nodded, she felt as though she must be dreaming. First a please, and now Miranda was explaining herself?

Miranda took a deep breath, her hands going to fidget with the necklace around her neck.

“I’m sorry this past while it seems that I’ve hated you. In truth it’s quite the opposite. I began to notice some feelings that are inappropriate for a workplace and I was trying my best to keep them in check. I just didn’t want to lose you, but it seems I’ve already done that anyway.”

Andrea narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

Miranda sighed, Andrea had never seen her look so open and vulnerable.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter. Now I believe I owe you a secret santa gift.”

Andrea shook her head.

“It’s okay Miranda, you don’t have to-”

“Will you please just let me do this?”

Miranda approached her slowly, and gently wrapped her arms around Andrea’s waist, pulling her close in a tight embrace. The fit together perfectly. 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. Andrea it meant more than you know.” Miranda whispered softly.

Andy shivered at the feeling of Miranda’s breath against her ear.

Miranda pulled away, but Andrea grabbed her and swiftly pressed their lips together. It was soft, so soft and gentle, it barely felt real. Andrea pulled away.

“Is that what you meant, by feelings?”

Miranda was breathless. She nodded.

“I don’t deserve this-” Miranda whispered, as her tears finally fell.

“You don’t deserve what?” Andrea whispered back.

“To feel this much happiness.”

Andrea cupped her cheek and kissed her again, and then again. Then she kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose until her cheeks were blushed pink.

“Miranda, you deserve all the love and happiness this world has to give. I’m hoping you’ll let me give it to you.”

“You deserve better.”

Andrea sighed. 

“Maybe, but ten minutes ago I thought you hated me. So I already feel better now than I have in weeks.”

Miranda refused to meet Andrea’s eyes.

“I treated you terribly.”

Andrea tipped up her chin, and gave her a mischievous grin.

“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!!! As always I would love to hear from you, so let me know what you think in the comments below. The next few all have about the same amount of votes so I'm just going to pick those at random!


End file.
